Heaven, Hell and Martians?
by BecomeMyObsession
Summary: Heaven, Hell, Purgatory, Avalon... what's next? Space? Dean wants to shoot some Martians. Sam will bet you 100 dollars that the Martians would try and eat them. Drunk!Dean, One-Shot.


_**Title – **Heaven, Hell and... Martians?_

_**Author - **BecomeMyObsession_

_**Disclaimer –** Nope. Still don't own them. Or any part of them. ;). _

_**Summary – **Heaven, Hell, Purgatory, Avalon... what's next? Space? Dean wants to shoot some Martians. Sam will bet you 100 dollars that the Martians would try and eat them. Drunk!Dean, One-Shot._

_**A.N/ - **This popped into my head at, ooh, about 3.30am last night. Spent the rest of the night writing it up till about 5. So, yeah, this little bunny is all yours Winchesters'. I have no idea where it came from, but you know... it's here. :)._

* * *

_Heaven, Hell and... Martians?_

"S'mmy?"

Sam lurched up from the motel bed, grappling for the motel door and yanking it open before his brother could get another word out. "Dean. Thank God."

Dean toppled through the open door in surprise, having not moved out of the way quick enough from where he had been leaning. "Whoops." His voice came out in a high pitched squeak which he would never admit too had he been sober.

Sam caught him as he pitched towards the floor and frowned at the strong smell of stale alcohol reeking his brother's clothes. "I've been worrying all night and all this time you've been at some bar?" He hefted him back onto his feet and sighed as Dean knotted his hands into his jacket so he couldn't step away.

"S'rry." Dean clung onto his brother as the room spun, needing the sturdiness in case his feet decided to be clumsy again. "Lost ma'phone." He looked up at his brother and blinked, hoping that Sam would understand.

Sam peered down at his brothers dilated eyes and couldn't help the small smirk. Dean was well and truly smashed. "Dude. Purgatory made you a lightweight." He chuckled as his brother tried to slap his shoulder but instead missed and ended up pulling on his sleeve so he didn't topple over.

"Sh't up." Dean tried to glare at his brother as he helped him to sit down on the motel bed but failed as his eyes veered off to the light which was now visible just beyond Sam's shoulder. It was very bright. He squinted, looking from the light to his brother and back.

Sam shook his head and bit back an amused smile. He hadn't seen Dean this drunk since high school and even then he didn't think he was this bad. He flipped off the light and grinned as his brother sighed in relief. "Thanks S'mmy." Sam rolled his eyes.

Dean hazily blinked up at Sam as he pushed a class of cold water into his hands. "Drink. Maybe It'll sober you up a little. Enough to tell me what had you guzzling down copious amounts of alcohol." Sam sighed as his brother just blinked at him again. He pushed the class further into his hands. "Drink." His brother nodded and stared at the glass sullenly before taking a sip. Sam nodded and stood up from where he had been kneeling. "I'm gonna take a shower. You be okay here?"

Nodding around the rim of the class Dean aimed a patent glare in the general direction of his brother. His vision was blurry but he figured the tall looming shape standing about a foot away from him was probably Sammy. "M'not n' invalid."

Sam nodded and moved to gather his wash-bag and night clothes. He cast one last glance to his brother who was now gazing dreamily towards the far motel wall and rhythmically sipping the half empty glass of water before shaking his head and disappearing into the bathroom.

He couldn't help the small smile that crept onto his face as he thought about Deans reaction in the morning... if he remembered. The thought of taking out his phone and snapping a few priceless photos flashed through his mind, he stored it away for later.

Ten minutes later Sam was washed, dried and ready for bed. He opened the bathroom door and smirked when he found Dean in the same place he had left him. Still staring at the far wall where there was a painting of a full moon above some lake in the mountains. "Hey Dean." Dean's eyes flashed over to him and back to the painting in answer. "Hello to you too." Sam mimicked and headed towards the sink to pour himself a glass of water.

Sam knew his brother would be sober by morning, but yet he knew his brother had to have had some serious issues on his mind to get this drunk. He wouldn't be able to get it out of him now, he would have to try in the morning but he doubted he would get answers then either. Anyway, he already had a good idea what was bothering his brother 'cause it was bothering him too. These trials may have been taking a physical toll on him, but they were taking a mental toll on his brother. As much as Dean denied it he knew it was affecting him,

He turned around, glass in hand and started when he found Dean standing, well swaying slightly, directly behind him. He took a step back and bumped into the sink. "What the Hell Dean?" He'd forgotten Dean had a tendency to sneak up on people when he was drunk.

"I wanna go to the Moon." Dean deadpanned, eyes pinned on his brother.

Sam frowned, his brows lowering in confusion. "Huh? What?"

Dean fixed Sam with a serious look and pointed towards the painting. "The Moon Sammy."

Sam shook his head but thankfully noticed Dean didn't seem to be slurring as much. "What about the Moon?"

"I wanna go." Dean nodded and the grinned at Sam's bewildered expression. He prodded a finger into his brother's chest. "We've both been to, to Heaven and Hell and they were both really sucky-" He pulled a face and Sam tried not to laugh at his brother's pout. "-And we've been in the veil, I remember 'cause you hated me, my hand in you." Dean grinned sloppily at Sam's disgusted expression.

"Your point?" Sam raised an eyebrow.

Dean looked up at his brother. "And, and, I've been to purgatory and th-that Fairy World."

"Avalon." Sam automatically corrected, cringing when he realised Deans eyes had lit up. He was only encouraging him.

"Yeah. Yeah! That's it. Av-al-on. Anyway-" He trailed off, looking off into the distance again, a far away dreamy look in his eyes.

Sam nudged his brother. "Dean?" Talking nonsense was better than him veering off into his head. "What about Avalon?"

Deans blinked and slowly his eyes pinned back on him, hazy for a second before they cleared up and he grinned. "Right. Avalon." He nodded.

Sam sighed in exasperation. "Why do you wanna go to the Moon Dean?"

"Space. We haven't been to Space S'mmy." Deans eyes lit up and he grinned at Sam. "Martians."

Sam did a double take. "Sorry? What?"

Dean laughed. "I'mma shoot us some Martians." He nodded as if it made perfect sense, he pulled a face. "Maybe burn them extra crispy." He giggled, actually full on girl giggled. "Little green men running around on fire. Funny."

Sam shook his head, sometimes he worried about his brother. "Martians don't exist Dean."

Dean fixed him with a pointed look. "If, if we went to the Moon. I betya we would find us some Martians. Always do."

Aliens. He let out a startled laugh, if they did go to the Moon he would bet 100 dollars Martians would end up trying to eat them or something... Sam shook his head, it would only be Dean who could make Martians seem logical. His brother swayed, his eyes slipping halfway closed. Sam wrapped an arm around his brother's shoulders so he didn't fall flat on his face. "Alright. Come on. You need to sleep it off."

Dean blinked, before frowning and latching onto one word he heard his brother say. "Sleep." He nodded. "Good. Sleep."

Sam smirked to himself and wished he'd filmed this. "Yeah Dean, sleep." He helped his brother to the motel bed nearest the door and sat him down on it. His brother flopped backwards almost immediately and Sam waited to see if he would say anything else.

When he didn't, Sam watched the steady rise and fall of his brothers chest for a minute before deciding he was well and truly out for the night. He gently lifted his brothers legs and slid his shoes off before grabbing the tattered blanket from the couch and draping it over his brother. He nodded satisfied.

He quickly salted the doors, windows and drew the protection sigils before gratefully sliding into bed. He sighed casting a glance at Dean as he mumbled something inaudible. He reached out to turn off the light when something caught his eye. He turned to see two green eyes peering out from under the blanket. "Hey Sammy?"

Sam rolled his eyes at his brother's murmer. "Yes Dean?"

"One small step for man. One giant leap for the Winchesters." Sam blinked at Deans grinning face before he rolled over and fell asleep.

Sam laughed lightly in spite of in self and rolled over to face the wall. Smiling to himself as he dropped off to sleep. One giant leap for a Winchester.

* * *

Dean was crouched over the toilet in the small bathroom, his stomach cramping and his head pounding. He groaned as his stomach rolled and he heaved into the toilet. "Yeck."

Sam leaned against the door and grinned to himself. "You feelin' alright dude?"

Dean just sent him a death glare before turning back to the toilet. He leant against the cool tile of the bathroom wall and pouted. "Hurts."

Sam nodded. "Will do. Haven't seen you like that in a long while. What happened?"

Dean shrugged, the movement making him woozy again and he dragged himself back over the toilet. "Your face." He muttered once his current bout of stomach emptying was over.

Sam pulled a face and shook his head but let it go for now. "Fine."

Dean looked up surprised. "That's it? You're just gonna let it go?"

Sam shrugged, being careful to keep a nonchalant expression on his face. "Not my business if you wanna drink your self to death."

"Damn straight." Dean nodded the movement making him heave again. "Aww man." He groaned.

Sam laughed at his brothers deflated expression. "On you." He backed out and headed for the kitchenette to make coffee. "Oh and Dean?" He called back.

He waited for the raspy response. "Yeah?"

"Still feel like shootin' Martians?"

* * *

**_The End_**


End file.
